DONT CRY FOR ME
by Aoreka
Summary: Sakura,disowned by her clan at 7, Was thrown into the rain at 14. Her life is torture her feelings are numb. Her eyes hold no emotion. Maybe someone will save her, maybe not.OOOC chars. rated for suicide, and lang, maybe M for later chapts. sakuxgaara
1. Beggining of my pain

**Let's see, I don't own naruto yada yada I'm sure we know that. Future apology for grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm human. Also this story doesn't have a specific plot, and character attitudes may change. Thanks for reading pleaseeeeeee review thx again! ( grammar fixed)**

**DON'T CRY FOR ME**

**Beginning of my pain **

Sakura awoke two minutes before her alarm clock went off. Her long pink tresses hung over her shoulder shining like freshly woven silk. She gazed at her reflection with an expressionless face. Her high school days were over and she was now starting college today.

At the age of seven her clan had disowned her as one of their own, saying she was too weak and was worthless to them. However she was so far the strongest kunoichi the village has ever seen, since Tsunade herself. She could remember going home to her family, trying her hardest to convince them she was stronger. It was no surprise that not one of them even looked at her. They soon made her move on her own, saying that if she was truly strong she would survive.

Sakura thought back to that stormy night when she went to her room finding nothing but a small black suit case. The rest of her things were thrown into the basement as trash. She was instructed by Mikan, her older cousin, to gather what she could and leave at once. Many more pink haired females entered the small room to observe her actions. Sakura was 14 years old, standing in a room filled with emerald eyes staring at her with impatience.

She reached into the drawer and grabbed only an album which contained a photo she had of her and her mother; it was also the last picture she had ever smiled in. The rest of them had taken many pictures with Sakura since the passing of her mother. In everyone of them she had gone unnoticed and never smiled. Sakura didn't question the methods of her siblings; she only packed the picture, a few clothes, hygiene products and walked out into the rain. She stood outside the door way becoming soaked.

Mikan didn't move past the doorway for she didn't want to get wet. Her short pink hair was combed back and never moved. She glared Sakura dead in the eyes as she spoke, "From now on, you are no longer part of this clan, thus no longer a Haruno." She turned and walked past some of the other women in the clan back into the household, some gazed at Sakura with pity while others held only disgust as the door shut in Sakura's face.

She stood in the rain thinking of a solution. No matter what, she wouldn't allow herself to cry. An image of Ino popped into her mind, but Ino also had a large family and would probably only make fun of her like everyone else at school, especially the boys. Hinata couldn't help her even if she wanted to; before she knew it she had arrived at Tenten's door way. Tenten lived by herself and had no family, she wasn't sad though; she had a vast amount of family love from her friends. Sakura hesitated before knocking on the door. "Coming!" she heard a voice call. The door opened. "Sakura! What are you doing out in the rain?" she noticed Sakura's expression and the suitcase sitting next to her. "I'm sorry to burden you Tenten, but I…I don't have anywhere else to go." She hung her head in shame and sadness. Luckily for her, Tenten understood how her clan had mistreated and abused her.

A year later she moved into her own place at the age of 15 supported by her small medical jobs. Tenten had explained that she was being transferred to the waterfall village and that the mission might take several years. Saddened by the news, they spent one last day together before she never saw her friend again.

Snapping out of her memories she realized just how miserable it was living alone. Even at Christmas. She may not get anything but at least there were others around her. Sakura spent all her holidays alone, including her birthday. Her eyes widened in realization. Her birthday was coming up again and she would be 18.

Grabbing her blue and green university uniform she dressed herself and headed for her new school. Arriving at Dokoro U. Sakura proceeded to her locker. Arriving half an hour early would be her new strategy for getting her belongings into her bag safely. It would be the same, just like high school. Sasuke, Ino; Choji, Kiba; Shino everyone, they all just wanted to ruin her life. Even Hinata and Shikamaru were part of the group. The only new people she had to deal with now were Gaara and his sibling. Temari really wasn't much of a bully and stayed to herself for fear of her brother, and Kankuro just paid attention to his puppets. Gaara however, screamed danger and torment. He first came to Konoha the last year of high school. He was transferred from Suna as a way to strengthen the bond. He found it amusing to try and get Sakura to cry; her tears seemed to excite him. They were almost friends before he had found out about her social status, finding it fun to join the others. Naruto had transferred also, leaving her completely alone.

She checked her watch. 9:00 almost time for her torture to start. But this time it would be different.


	2. God might hate me

Sorry for the wait here's the next chapt hope you enjoy it. ( Grammar fixed )

God might hate me..

Dokoro U was the best of the best shinobi school for higher education. Every experience would be a learning one; if not careful and deadly one. For every university comes it's entrance exam, however this particular school's entrance exam doesn't start until the students actually 'enter'.

Sakura remembered this and realized that lockers at a university was a bit odd and hurried to retrieve her things before walking down the hallway of the large building. Soon she noticed more and more students appearing, some looking less focused than others. "Genjutsu.." she whispered to herself. Immediately she stopped walking and focused her chakra dispelling the jutsu placed on her.

Other students ran around mindlessly some caught so deep in the jutsu they fell in unsightly traps. The door which seemed to be the boys and girls restroom vanished into a large cliff where many fell to their deaths. Sakura took a small glance at the decreasing numbers of students before heading towards the meeting area for freshmen. Many more traps and jutsus laid in wait, some fake some real, but for Sakura these were not an issue. She brushed through every obstacle without breaking a sweat.

Finally arriving at the large double doors that read 'Room Of Illusions', she calmly twisted the knob but not before she paused hearing laughter from the other end. That laugh…that ungodly chuckle. Her eyes closed for a moment. "Sasuke", she thought silently.

Sakura opened the door only to have a huge bucket of water fall on her head, soaking her uniform completely. "HahAHAhAHAHAhahAHA!". The laughter of 300 students filled the room including that of Sasuke and Gaara's group. She looked up from under the bucket and removed it slowly without saying a word. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other with cocky grins on their faces, waiting her to fume from anger and embarrassment.

Making a quick hand seal not recognized by anyone, she calmly pulled off all water from her hair and clothes and formed it into a large oval shaped glob above Sasuke's head. She had half a mind to drop it on him but she simply placed all the fallen water back into the bucket and went to claim one of the seats.

Sasuke's sharingan activated as he watched her make a fool of him. Meanwhile Gaara just stood against the wall quietly gazing over her body as she walked by. Even the rest of the group couldn't help but noticed how she'd changed.

A Woman's voice was heard from all areas of the room telling the students to please take their seats. The room was large with black carpet and red auditorium chairs. In front of everyone was a stage in which a woman landed. Her long black hair rested against the whole of her backside; hellish and dark. Her purple eye shadow complimented the dark features of her face though her skin was pale. With her ruby painted lips she spoke once more as everyone stared at her in amazement, "I'd like to congratulate you lot for making it past the entrance exam, seeing as your still alive I'd say you passed with flying colors hmm..hmm..hmm.". Her laugh was filled with a sadistic malice.

Strangely Sakura felt very turned on by this woman, which wasn't much of a surprise since her days spent with Tenten were far from innocent. "My name is Kaguya, I'm a genjutsu specialist and will be your professor in the illusionary arts". Snapping out of her trance, she eyed the teacher noticing how revealing her clothing was. She wore a thin silk kimono dress that was tied at the neck with sleeves that started at her elbows. Her breasts were completely exposed except for the center which were covered by the continued fabric that was tied around her neck. Her smooth torso was also exposed as the fabric in cased her hips while the rest fell from her mid-section to her ankles. Her thighs; fully exposed on each side along with her back and shoulders.

She had an interesting flower tattoo pattern going from her side to the mid of her back. Kaguya proceeded to explain the rules; histories and duties of the school to the students, to which she started to introduce the other professors. A woman in a dark orange dress with curly blonde hair: the tip of each lock lit with burning red highlights. She stood on high red heels. "My name is professor Falmea, I will be your instructor on the arts of fire", She smiled noticing a young Sasuke wink at her, to which she ignored.

Gaara sat in the back with Ino, Kiba; Hinata, Choji; Kankuro, neji and the rest of their little group while Sasuke sat in front of them. He made certain to take a seat directly behind Sakura. As the instructors of wind, water, earth, taijutsu; ect announced themselves, a student raised his hand asking about the safety of the students who didn't make it past the exam.

"You aren't children anymore you're shinobi, tools of your village" Kaguya answered in a cold tone. " If you aren't prepared to die at a moments notice then you don't deserve to wear that headband". The boy appeared to be around 17 and from the hidden grass village. The argument between the boy and the teacher continued, meanwhile Sasuke took the opportunity to nudge Ino, who had been right next to Gaara who in turn was behind Sasuke. Suddenly a loud scream was heard as the young grass ninja vanished into a vortex of darkness. The students sat in shock not wanting to provoke professor Kaguya anymore than the previous student. She closed her hand and smiled at the audience, "The next person with a stupid question is more than welcome to join him". Ino took the chance and aimed herself at Sakura's body "One stupid question coming right up" she smirked before continuing her hand sign " mind transfer jutsu ", she whispered and shot herself directly at Sakura; who felt the chakra build up and leaned slightly to the side making Ino's soul jump into the very large student in front of her, who had been enjoying a chocolate bar at the time.

Sasuke's eyes widened "she couldn't possibly have known".. he said to himself as Ino tried to escape the body of the fat kid whose soul she was trapped in. Gaara covered his mouth letting out a small sound indicating his inability to fully contain his laughter. Kiba and the others sat half wide eyed the other half worried about Ino.

Professor Kaguya noticed a young man squirming in the audience with a blank expression before her attention went to a girl who seemed unconscious and being supported by a boy with a spiky ponytail.

"YAMANAKA INO!" The students turned and looked at where Ino was sitting unconscious. "shit! " Shikamaru sat her up to make it look like she was sleeping in her chair. The boy whose body Ino was occupying at the time stopped moving to look at the professor. "Your family is very skilled indeed but know this, any soul or mind transfer jutsus in this school is labeled as…" they all watched Kaguya's lips smirk. "Sexual Harassment". Ino finally escaped the student's body and found her way back to her own. She caught her breath trying to hide her face especially from the angry student she was occupying.

"Yah Ino stay in your own body" Kiba laughed along with the other students. "Shut it dog boy!". She fumed.

"That concludes the entrance exams, we wish you luck on your finals"..Kaguya had another sinister smirk on her face. "You'll need it".

Falmea stepped forward to announce that dorm rooms have been assigned and that all students will begin living on property following this week. If they refused to do so they will be expelled instantly. This is to prevent material being practiced off campus without supervision. The students booed and whispered; some giggled.

The fire ninjutsu professor simply rolled her eyes before continuing the announcement. "I would also like to add that boy/girl room sharing will be allowed.." The students stood screaming and yaying before the professor could finish. "However!" She interrupted their tiny celebration. "Your roommates will be picked randomly and..the selection will be narrowed down to your former classmates from high school". Sakura's eyes widened as the flashbacks hit her. "Your kidding!" a student yelled while others made a fuss. "Yes yes and since 3 is a crowd, it's 3 to a room" Falmea smiled innocently as the students raged.

Finally the students started to exit the room, Sakura's gaze turned towards her new genjutsu teacher almost obsessively before a hand gently touched her shoulder. "Just like old times eh" the lips of a red haired boy whispered near her ear before walking out. She ignored him and kept her gaze on the teacher while the rest of the students exited the room. Kaguya felt a strange emptiness fill the area and immediately turned her gaze to Sakura; who stood staring at her with a light breeze from a window lifting her hair. Before either acknowledged each other Sakura had already headed to the room exit.

"What's the matter Kaguya-sama?" Falmea noticed the eye lock between the two women. "That girl's eyes. Seemed like..all the sadness of the world was locked in her heart." Her tone became soft and merciful.

Meanwhile in the halls near the room they all had previously exited, students were running all over some excited about their roommate choices and others not so thrilled. "Please settle down while I distribute the remaining cards" the frantic teacher shouted. Sakura gazed at the first name on her card. { Fujiyama Talim }..Sakura's memories trailed back to one of the short haired girls in her class who was clumsy and open minded. She wasn't so bad. Sakura's eyes trailed down to the final name on the card before her eye twitched slightly.

Gaara had walked by moments later with a card in his hands thinking about how lame it was having 3 people share a room. Staring down at the first name on the card he recognized the person from a class in high school. Pushing the girl off as annoying, his eyes trailed down to the second name on the card. "Oh shit" Gaara gave one of his victory smiles while staring down at the card.

"shit" Sakura thought to herself; eyes burning at the text on the card.

{Haruno Sakura}

{Saboku no Gaara }

Gaara looked up from against the wall where he was standing to meet a pair of emerald eyes, he smiled seductively.

11:59am…I was wrong…the beginning of my torture…starts now.

Preview:

.. Sakura has a week to pack and move into her new dorm, her family arrives at her house desperately in need of her medical expertise to save her dying cousin Mikan, will She choose to save the one who caused her misery or finally take her revenge on her former family.

"Please Sakura…you're the only one who can help" ~

"You can all burn in hell for what you did to me.." ~

Next chapt: Forgive or Forget.


	3. Forgive or Forget

**Forgive or Forget..**

Sakura exited the doors of the university walking down a few steps carrying her suitcase like bag draped over her shoulder. She had a week to move her belongings into her new dorm and she wasn't one to procrastinate.

A dorm room with him, it could be worse, it could be Sasuke. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being pushed to the ground. "Where you goin' pinky?" a few voices filled with light chuckles. She looked up to see Kiba with a grin on his face followed by Sasuke with Ino on his arm. Choji stood with a bag of chips in his hand while Neji glared down at her with disgust. Hinata just stood not really wanting to be apart of it, while Shikamaru had his usual bored and annoyed face on.

Sakura kept her expressionless face as she watched Choji dump everything from her bag. "Nothing in here but a notebook and some pens". The chubby ninja noticed the notebook had fallen open and saw some kind of drawing on one of the pages. "hahaha! Look Sasuke it's a picture of you!". Sasuke walked over and picked up the notebook reading over the sketch, it showed him with his sharingan activated and a small target on his head. Angry he stomped over and grabbed Sakura by the shirt eyes burning red at her.

"You think that's funny!?" He tightened his grip before she calmly raised her index and middle finger gently poking Sasuke between the eyes de-activating his sharingan. "It's a medical technique" she said calmly.

Sasuke raged! Sakura's arms remained at her sides while her body was being lifted by her shirt. Sasuke lost it and balled his hand into a fist before sending a barrage of brutal punches to her face. Ino and Choji stood hesitant, they knew Sasuke would usually do something like pull her hair or trip her but this was too much.

Sakura sat taking each blow to the face without a sound or tear making Sasuke even angrier. Blood fell from her head, nose and lip. "Are you done yet?" She spoke silently and uncaring. Sasuke's eyes dilated as he lifted his fist for another blow. "STOP ALREADY MAN!" Shikamaru held his arm in mid air. "Let go of me Nara!" a pair of red eyes glared at Shikamaru. "She's still a girl. You can't just..." They were cut off as a rock hit Sasuke breaking his grip on Sakura's collar.

They all looked up to see a female student with shoulder cut hair and a Sunagakure headband tied around her neck. She stood angry at the scene before her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" stomping over she grabbed Ino's purse and emptied it onto the ground. "How do you like it?!" Ino gasped and tried to gather her make up and accessories from the ground while Choji picked up what he though was candy. "Ino you were hiding snacks all along". He pouted.

He handed one to Neji whose eye twitched at the wrapped object. Blushing madly Ino walked over and slapped Choji. "That's a tampon you idiot!" He immediately spit it out thinking he was going to be sick. Ino ran past the school walls crying in embarrassment while Shikamaru and Choji followed.

Meanwhile the girl had run over to help Sakura off the ground which didn't sit to well with Sasuke. He walked over to grab the stranger but was cut off again when she kneed him in the balls. Pointing at Sasuke and Kiba she yelled, "I saw all of it from the window, get out of here now before I call the police". Not wanting to get involved in such a dilemma Kiba calmly grabbed Sasuke's arm telling him to let it go for now so they wouldn't get in any trouble, especially with the law.

Hinata and the others went with them still surprised at Sasuke's actions. Just then Gaara exited the doors with his hands in his pockets before he noticed a girl with pink hair fixing her self. He walked over to remind her she needed to get packing when he saw the condition of her face. "W-who did that to you", anger pooled in his chest before the other girl spoke. "Sasuke and the rest of your stupid friends".

Sakura held a hand to her face while a green light emitted healing her wounds completely. Gaara turned to the girl, "Talim, stay away from Sasuke!". She lifted her nose "Yea take your own advice!". She walked over to Sakura and bowed, "it was a long time ago but... If you hadn't taught me medical ninjutsu..my younger sister would have died". Talim smiled " I look forward to rooming with my former sensei". She ran off happily swinging her bag.

Sakura simply started walking in the direction of her house when she noticed Gaara following her. "Don't get the wrong idea..I was asked to assist you while you packed and moved, all the guys were". He caught up to her and began walking along side her.

She stayed silent the entire way despite his efforts to start conversation. She walked oblivious to his attempts, but in reality his presence only caused her pain. "Hey tulip head?", he interrupted the silence. "That thing that happened a long time ago, are you still mad?" He had his hands in the pockets of his black school uniform; his shirt was untucked with the first two buttons down giving a nice view of his chest. His ears along with his eyebrow were pierced and his hair had grown 1-2 inches over the years. "What thing?" she asked in an uncaring tone.

He was about to say something when she stopped while looking forward with an uneasy expression. Gaara turned towards the direction she was looking to see a few pink haired women standing in front of Sakura's door step.

One of the older girls stepped forward while the others bowed slightly to Sakura. "May we come in" she asked softly.

Gaara had heard about what her family did a little after they all graduated high school…after he had done something unforgivable.

He held his head down and leaned against the wall of her home. The floor had black carpet to match the black furniture. White walls with depressing paintings of rain or dying flowers; not a hint of color anywhere, this house almost reflected her very soul.

Mikan is sick Sakura and she could be dying, we were referred to you by the Hokage herself since even she couldn't help. I know this is a lot to ask especially with all that's happened but, you're the only one who can help, please Sakura.

Sakura stared at the woman's glowing emerald eyes with her cold and empty ones. "Where is Mikan?" she asked blankly. A few girls pulled out a rather large scroll and unrolled it onto the carpet. They did a few hand signs and a summoning cloud filled the room.

"Mikan we've brought you to her", a worried Haruno stated looking down at Mikan's immobile body.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to look at Sakura. "So it's you, it's been a while", a cough was heard from the feeble woman's body. "Your hatred has made you strong I see". Sakura glared down at her cousin and began the usual examination brushing off her words as nonsense.

"It seems you were poisoned…" Sakura stated while preparing to remove it. "I'm not really surprised". Gaara raised a pierced eyebrow at Sakura's remark, he always did like his girls feisty.

Mikan took in a small breath and stopped Sakura's hand from moving. Before you do anything there's something I need to tell you. Closing her eyes Mikan began to speak.

I know that for a while you had suspected me of being a part of your mother's death, and you were right. I'm the one who killed her I admit that, I hated that woman with a passion. She had zero pride for her clan and did what ever she chose. In the end she had you with that nameless man. At 7 years old we disowned you as an official Haruno until you could prove yourself and become strong, smart and honorable.

Sakura stared at the woman with a blank face while Gaara stood against the wall listening intently. You did this well and we were proud; however by the last few months of your school year you began to follow the path of your mother. On the night of your graduation we were to hold a ceremony to honor you and make you the clan head. Instead of attended such an important family ritual, you went to that party with your boyfriend.

Choosing an outsider over your own family is the highest dishonor, therefore you were banished the next night. Gaara's fist tightened under his folded arms. Mikan gathered her breath and spoke once more.

The fact that he betrayed you was only the karma you deserved from betraying the clan. She turned her head weakly towards Sakura, "now then, after hearing all that will you still save me?" Sakura's hand emitted with yellow light as she began removing the poison. "If I didn't that would only lower myself to your level now wouldn't it", she said in a cruel tone. "You're a fool like your mother", Mikan spoke plainly.

"If I wasn't a fool you would be dead, I can only hope that someday a fool like me will replace you as clan head". A loud slap was heard through out the room. Mikan caught her breath and let the hand she had lifted fall back to her sides.

"You should be fine now", Sakura stated while she got up ignoring the red mark on her face. "Thank you", Mikan stated getting up as well. "I am indebted to you".

"This sure saved a lot on the doctor bill, I can't believe she fell for the Hokage crap" a few girls whispered amongst themselves making Gaara's anger situation even worse.

With that the group of pink haired women left the house leaving Gaara and Sakura in the living room.

Angered Gaara grabbed her arm yelling, "Why do you let people treat you that way!?" which earned a slightly confused look from her. "Why…do you care, your one of them", she yanked her arm gently freeing her of his grasp. He could only hold his head down and avoid the topic.

~ 1 hour later..

He looked around, "why are all these paintings colored grey?" he asked. "Grey is a shade not a color", she walked by holding a box of clothes then set them on the floor to go through them. "Avoiding the question is fine, but do you need to be a smartass all the time?" he whispered to himself while lowering to his knees in front of her and the box.

He peered into the box noticing a small necklace with a pearl in cased in glass at the end. "The necklace I gave you, you kept it..." he reached for it but she quickly grabbed it and tossed it behind her, "junk". He growled a bit in his throat. "You didn't think it was junk when I gave it to you!". She remained silent.

He grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her against him so that they were both on their knees. Gazing down at her, he took a hand and caressed her cheek. "Why won't you give me another chance?", Sakura stared up at him blankly. "You never asked..."

"Even though I hurt you, would you still..." she cut him off. "There's nothing left in the world you can do to hurt me. Not after that". His eyebrows frowned. "Sakura .I..." Gaara brought his face closer to hers. "Except that..." she whispered against the finger that was now the only thing separating their lips. He searched her eyes; slowly moving her hand away and merged his lips with hers. Sakura closed her eyes letting a single tear slide down her cheek.

Flashbacks of a smiling girl with pink hair waving to a red head from the sand village filled her head. Heart beats sped up and memories flowed with the painful current of her tears.

Gaara finally released her, with this she took the opportunity to move away from him. He watched her carefully as she packed the clothes from the large box into a suitcase and headed for the door. "I'll take these for now; you can go if you want I don't need your help". Sakura's uncaring tone returned to her voice.

They both stepped outside while she locked the door. "By the way..." the pink haired girl turned to him with curiosity on her face. "What was the thing you were asking, if I was angry?" Gaara Froze instantly.

Looking up with a saddened expression he continued. "The night at the graduation party..." he hesitated. "The night the light left your eyes."

Those beautiful emerald eyes which had lost their glaze, locked on his of hazy jade. All he could see was the hurt written all over her face, as though he could peer through her eyes and stare right in the face of her broken heart.

Thunder clashed above as she headed back to the school; not before saying some parting words to her ex. "All of you can burn in hell for what you did to me". Gaara just watched her walk into the rain feeling nothing but regret and unease.

"I never asked eh…" he shrugged and headed in the same direction, hoping something interesting would come from tonight.

Preview:

He ate my heart he a-a-a-te my heart. The song played as the mystery to Sakura and Gaara's past is revealed. The beginning of a young girl's torture and the man whose heart of stone left hers breaking.

Song chapt and my first lemon

Next chapt : That boy is a monster…


	4. Updates and a little smile

Hey guys sorry for being away, as I said on my profile I will be doing a small revamp; order can be found on profile.

This is actually the next story to be ending so that's good. Word of advice, Don't get too "attached" to anyone. Fairy tale endings don't always apply in my dark humor.

Speaking of dark humor...that Ino sure is getting off easy isn't she? A little too easy...*Smiles evilly while clenching a pencil in her teeth*


End file.
